In the aeronautical industry, and similarly in other industries, the drills to be performed on skins and other structures, which are intended to accommodate rivets, bolts, screws or any other type of useful anchorage for producing a firm attachment of several elements, should be perpendicular to the working surface within, logically, the standardized tolerances, in order to achieve optimal working conditions to ensure both the proper guidance of fasteners inserted into them, so that they can properly fulfill their function, and the correct positioning of their heads on a surface that must be fully compliant with the aerodynamic requirements, because in the aeronautical industry is essential to keep intact the aerodynamic surface.
If the executed drill has a deviation from a perpendicular direction to the working surface greater than allowed it must be repaired immediately with the disadvantages this entails.
To this end guiding tools consisting of metal pieces with an orifice for the drill bit of the drilling apparatus are being used. Operators perform drills holding with one hand the guiding tool and with the other the drilling apparatus. One of such guiding tools is described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 7,878,740.
There are also known complex guiding tools for specific needs as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,164,474.
The major drawback of manual handling tools is that they cannot avoid operator errors. If, for any reason, the operator does not properly position the guiding tool, the drill is not performed in a perpendicular direction to the working surface.
The present invention is directed to the solution of this problem.